


Silence and Seahorses

by srmarybadass



Category: The Borgias
Genre: F/F, allusions to domestic abuse (canon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the following prompt at borgiaskink "Lucrezia sucks on the necklace the whole time... or something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence and Seahorses

“…and that is the problem, Donna Giulia.”

 

“You cannot keep silent when his husband takes his pleasures?”

 

Lucrezia shook her head. “No. He doesn’t like it when I cry out, or count – but the counting helps me to endure it, I must continue doing it.”

 

“And that is what you wish me to help you with? Silence?”

 

“Please. I didn’t know of anyone else – and you can’t tell my father – or Cesare – or Juan-”

 

“I will not, my love. Your secret is safe with me.”

 

Lucrezia smiled nervously, looking down. Giulia followed her gaze, catching sight of a familiar necklace. An idea sparked in her mind.

 

“Is that the necklace I gave you, my dear?”

 

“Yes. I wear it always. It…it reminds me to be as strong as you are.”

 

Giulia was quite surprised at that – surprised and warmed.

 

“Lucrezia, do you trust me?”

 

“Oh yes. Yes, completely.”

 

“Then will you unlace my dress?”

 

Giulia turned, feeling Lucrezia’s nimble fingers slowly unlacing the stays of her gown. The expensive material slid to the floor and she tossed it aside, stepping out of her undergarments. She turned to face Lucrezia, whose soft blue eyes widened as she took in the full sight of Giulia Farnese, a sight that brought even the Pope to his knees.

 

“Here, let me help you out of that,” Giulia grinned, sliding Lucrezia’s dress off until the only things covering her were her long golden tresses and the seahorse necklace.

 

“Lie back and spread your legs,” Giulia commanded. Unlike when her husband ordered it, Lucrezia was inclined to obey quickly.

 

“Now, how many thrusts does your husband usually take?” Giulia asked, climbing over Lucrezia, pressing their lithe bodies together. Lucrezia’s hips lifted ever-so-slightly.

 

“He seems stuck on seventeen,” Lucrezia replied, breath quickening.

 

“Then I shall go to seventeen,” Giulia informed her. “What I want you to do is take the seahorse-” she lifted the charm “- and put it in your mouth. Keep it there when you are counting silently. Do not let it fall out.”

 

Lucrezia obeyed quietly, placing the seahorse on her tongue, wrinkling her nose slightly at the metallic tang. The chain, still around her neck, spilled out from her delicate lips.

 

“This will hurt,” Giulia warned, before quickly shoving three fingers into the younger woman.

 

Lucrezia squeaked, eyes flying wide, but she was careful not to let the seahorse escape. The flinch of pain across Lucrezia’s face wrenched Giulia’s heart, but she knew that if she was to help Lucrezia become adjusted to her husband’s girth and roughness, she would have to stay strong.

 

“Remember to count,” Giulia reminded her, before beginning to thrust her fingers in and out. “One – two – three-”

 

At first, a look of concentration overtook Lucrezia’s features, but her eyes began to flutter shut as, slowly, the pain began to turn into throbs of pleasure. Giulia, ever the attentive teacher, noticed, and increased her speed and strength.

 

“Seven – eight – nine-”

 

Lucrezia moaned, eyes squeezed shut, hips undulating towards Giulia. The older woman could feel Lucrezia becoming slicker under her fingers as her arousal grew – a reaction that most likely did not occur with her husband.

 

“Fifteen – sixteen – seventeen.” The final thrust was accompanied by a rough twist of her fingers. Then Giulia stilled, slowly removing her hand from between Lucrezia’s legs as the girl lay panting, the ache receding but her arousal still present.

 

“Very good,” Giulia purred, crouched over Lucrezia like a cat. She leaned down to kiss Lucrezia gently, feeling the coolness of the chain at the corners of her mouth. Slowly, the kiss became more passionate as Giulia’s tongue slipped inside Lucrezia’s mouth, soft warmth contrasting with the hard metal of the necklace. Using her deft tongue, she swept the seahorse away from Lucrezia and withdrew slowly, charm between her teeth, chain still trailing down to Lucrezia’s neck.

 

The younger woman gasped a little, giggling. “That is cheating,” she pronounced.

 

Giulia grinned cheekily, returning the necklace to Lucrezia by means of another kiss.

 

“You did very well at keeping silent during the pain, my dear,” Giulia complimented. “Now, let’s see how quiet you can stay during pleasure.”

 

Giulia began trailing sweet kisses down Lucrezia’s smooth skin, stopping to lavish gentle love on the spots where the brute had left marks. She sucked gentle on one of Lucrezia’s nipples, feeling the girl’s heartbeat jackrabbit under her ministrations, grinning against the skin of Lucrezia’s stomach. Pinning down her hips, Giulia ducked her head between Lucrezia’s legs and licked a playful stripe up her center, enjoying Lucrezia’s vaguely undignified squeak. The squeaks turned to low, almost uncontrolled moans as Giulia’s tongue settled into a twisting rhythm, working in and out of Lucrezia far more gently than her fingers had. She could feel Lucrezia coming apart beneath her, body trembling and hips straining against the surprisingly strong grip of Giulia’s soft hands. Giulia brought her tongue upwards, swirling it around the bud that made Lucrezia see stars, before sucking it completely, and hard.

 

“Donna Giulia!” Lucrezia shrieked, crying out as waves of pleasure washed over her. Giulia rode her through her climax until Lucrezia lay worn and exhausted against the pillows.

 

Giulia slid back up Lucrezia’s body, gathering her into her arms, gently laying a kiss on her shoulder.

 

“You must work on keeping quiet during pleasure,” Giulia remarked, tapping the seahorse that lay askew on Lucrezia’s heaving chest.

 

“Will you help me with that, Donna Giulia?” Lucrezia asked, eyes wide.

 

“Oh yes, my dear. Certainly. I will come and visit you frequently.”

 

Lucrezia snuggled happily into the older woman’s arms. “I would like that very much,” she mumbled sleepily.

 

“You do deserve some pleasures in life, my love,” Giulia whispered. “And I shall give you all the pleasures I can offer.”


End file.
